hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Miv Elevore
Name: Miv Elevore Family: Gargain Elevore (father; miner; deceased) Draven Elevore (mother; former avox; deceased) Age: 16 Hair Colour: Dark Red Eye Colour: Blue Gender: Female District: 12 (preferably), 3, 2 Statistics: (1-10; only required for tributes) Strength - 8 Luck - 3 Intelligence - 8 Charisma - 2 Skill - 3 Personality: Miv is very intelligent and strong. She loves mining and now more than anything after her parents died. She also loves making new gadgets and is considered a rebel because she often acts childish and doesn't follow orders. She has it out for peacekeepers and hates all the "Prim and proper capitol people". She is a full tom boy and hates anything colorful and girly. She has never worn a dress or had her hair done and never wants to. She wears big coats, shirts that are always smeared with coal dust, dark pants and combat boots. Appearance: Miv has striking dark red hair thats always pulled back into a long braid, so it doesn't interfere with her work. The only makeup she wears is dark and mysterious, with black and gold eye liner. She always, always wears her father's high tec goggles on her forehead. She usually wears History: Born in the poorest areas of District (12/3/2), Miv immediately built gadgets to hlep her in daily life. Her mother was an avox, so Miv built a voice transmittor for her. Her father was a miner and Miv built a secure jacket that acted as a floation device in case of floods in the mine. She often visited her dads place and was fasinated by his work in mining. Woman in district (12/3/2) never mined, but Miv wanted to be just like her father, and grew an ambition to be a miner. At age 13, her parents died a tragic death. Her father was crushed by a rock and soon after her mother mysteriously died in her sleep (she really escaped from the capitol by some peacekeepers who helped her but the capitol came in the middle of the night and killed her silently for rebelling) . Depressed and alone, Miv found her only pleasures in life left was mining. Her father gave her his high tec goggles, that he spent his years money on, before he died. She currently works in the mines, and in her free time she builds gadgets and harrasses the peacekeeprs secretly. How Many Characters You Currently Have: 1 (a stylist for District 5) Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: Yes ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 00:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) How is her mother an avox? How did her mother escape or how did she get out of the capitol? Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 06:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I added in the story how she really died and escaped the capitol. She is an Avox because she tried to escape one day and they caught her. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 16:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry for making this difficult for you, but the thing is, we can't let one person pass by because we feel bad for making them have to change it, 'cause then a bunch of others will see and one thing leads to another and it becomes a large problem. The Capitol doesn't kill silently, to be frank with you. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 02:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC)